


Hesitate

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, Gen, Spoilers, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-05 11:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13387083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: Kylo hesitated his finger pulling back from the trigger





	Hesitate

**Author's Note:**

> For the 1MW stream of consciousness challenge.

Kylo hesitated his finger pulling back from the trigger; he hadn’t hesitated with his father, but his mother… he hesitated, and his hesitation was pointless, as his flanking fighters did the job anyway. The bridge of her ship, where he had felt her presence, exploded in a ball of fire and, just like that, the last of the Solos was gone.

This was why he shouldn’t hesitate! This was why there should be no remorse in his heart! If Kylo did not perform for Snoke, then someone else would! His resistance was not a noble act; it was the futile gesture of a pathetic child. Better to do as requested and regain the power and respect that had come from being the Jedi Killer. He would be a powerful player in this universe, not a child in a mask.

The Solos were dead, and soon the last Skywalker would be as well. And that time, Kylo would not hesitate.


End file.
